


Controlled

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Interrupted Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just 1000 words of SyoAi smut.





	Controlled

Ai whined as Syo's hand worked its magic, stroking his cock in an alternating pattern. Slow, then quick, then slow again, with a twist at his head. Syo's other hand was firm on Ai's waist, keeping him upright on Syo's lap. Ai flexed his hands on Syo's shoulders. He wanted so badly to touch him back, move, do anything, but he had his orders. 

“You're doing so well for me, Ai,” Syo said. Ai fell forward a little, gasping, but Syo held him tight and continued his stroking. His voice dropped, murmuring in Ai's ear, “Doing so good...you haven't moved at all, haven't taken your eyes off me this whole time.” He squeezed and Ai's breath hitched, his hands flexing again. 

There was a knock on the door to the room. Ai whipped his head around in surprise and worry; Natsuki wasn't supposed to be back for at least another hour, he didn't want his junior seeing him like this-

The room whipped around again and Ai found himself staring into Syo's eyes, Syo's hand off his waist and on his chin. “What did I say about looking away?” He said softly. His other hand had paused in its ministrations. 

There was a second knock. “Syo-chan, Ai-chan-senpai! Are you in there? I came by to get something for my afternoon work…” The doorknob rattled. Thankfully, Syo had locked it before they began. 

“Just a minute, Natsuki!” Syo called. He looked back at Ai. “I'm going to put you under the covers,” he said quietly. “You pretend to be asleep, so Natsuki doesn't suspect anything. Got it?”

Ai nodded. Syo moved to stand and Ai went with him, moving to his bed. Ai got under the covers and Syo gently turned him to face the wall. Ai closed his eyes to add to the effect, slowing his breathing to appear more convincing. 

He heard Syo unlock the door and open it, then shush Natsuki when he erupted in a “Syo-chan!” 

“Ai's sleeping,” Syo whispered. “Come in, but be careful not to wake him.”

Natsuki gasped. “Wow, the tour must have taken it out of him,” he whispered. Ai could hear him move into the room and rustle around at his desk. “Ai never sleeps during the day.”

“He didn't want to,” Syo said, “but I told him if he was that tired it was most efficient to take a nap to get his energy back.”

Ai heard spluttering and a quiet “Syo-chan, you're so kind!” Presumably Natsuki had given Syo one of his bear hugs. 

“Yeah, yeah, now get going, I wanna keep an eye on him,” Syo said. Natsuki laughed quietly as Syo shooed him out (literally whispering “shoo, shoo”) and closed the door. Syo paused, listening to Natsuki walk away, then locked the door again. Ai heard him walk back to the bed, felt him sit.

“Okay, I think we're safe now,” Syo said. 

Ai rolled over to look at him, pulling the covers away. “Napping is not the most efficient way to regain energy,” he said. 

Syo waved away Ai's comment. “Details,” he said. “Natsuki believed it.” He paused, looking unsure. “...Do you want to continue?”

“Yes,” Ai said. “This would be rather inconvenient if it wasn't taken care of.” He gestured at his still half-hard penis. 

Syo grinned. He pulled Ai up from the bed and guided him back to the chair they had been in before Natsuki interrupted. “Okay, same rules as before,” Syo said. He placed Ai's hands on his shoulder. “No moving, eyes on me at all times.” Syo ran his hands over Ai's torso, down to his ass, squeezed. “Got it?” 

Ai definitely didn't blush. “Got it,” he murmured. “Now get moving.”

Syo chuckled. “Impatient,” he said. He gave Ai's ass one last squeeze, then moved his hand back to Ai's cock.

Ai gasped at the touch, and Syo kissed him to cover up the sound. He pulled back, murmured “Wouldn't want anyone else to hear,” then went back to kissing Ai. His hand twisted slightly on Ai's cock, and he took advantage of Ai's gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Syo continued his pattern from before, slow strokes, then quick, then slow, a twist. Ai melted in his hand, kissing Syo and letting him absorb his noises-as convenient an excuse as that was, he enjoyed kissing Syo too much not to continue. 

Soon Ai's breathing quickened, and he pulled away to hide his face in Syo's shoulder. Syo's hand stopped. Ai keened. 

“Eyes on me, I said,” Syo muttered.

“They are,” Ai said between gasps. “I'm looking at your shoulder.”

Syo chuckled. “Fine,” he said, resumed his strokes more quickly this time. No more letting Ai catch his breath. 

Ai made little thrusts into Syo's hand, feeling himself approach the edge, unable to concentrate on anything other than Syo's hand on his cock, gripping his waist, his flushed cheeks, the heat of it all burning hotter and hotter-

On a squeeze, Ai felt himself tense and shudder, and he came. Syo continued stroking, gently, guiding Ai through his orgasm. When he finished, Ai was breathing hard, resting his head on Syo's shoulder. He moved his hands behind Syo and linked them together, hugging him. Syo rubbed his back. 

“Let's get you into bed,” Syo said eventually. He picked Ai up, carried him over to the bed, put the blanket over him like before. Ai heard Syo open the wet wipes they kept in his dresser drawer, then felt Syo run one over his chest, a cursory cleaning so they could get to cuddling. Once Syo had wiped his own hand off, Ai pulled him down to the bed, pulling the blanket over them both. He kissed Syo gently, hugged him. 

“I love you, Syo,” Ai said. 

“Love you too, Ai” Syo said, a smile in his voice. 

***

Natsuki chuckled to himself as he walked away from the room. Syo and Ai were so cute together, especially when they thought he still didn't know about them dating. Of course he wouldn't say anything, not until they were ready to tell him. But he was so happy they'd found love with each other. 

_ I'll just have to help keep it from everyone else until they're ready to share _ , he thought. Until then, he'd pretend not to notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so any crit is welcome! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
